olliebensonfandomcom-20200214-history
Japanese Course 4.0
Hiragana 1 - Friday 14th February 2020 Lesson 1 # い = i # ち = chi # いち = One # に = ni # に = Two Lesson 2 # さ = sa # ん = n # さん = Three # よ = yo # よん = Four Lesson 3 # ろ = ro # く = ku # ろく = Six # な = na # なな = Seven Lesson 4 # お = o # う = u # おはよう = Good morning # はい = Yes Lesson 5 # あ = a # あお = Blue # か = ka # あか = Red # し = shi # しろ = White Hiragana 2 Lesson 1 # る = ru # よる = Night # き = ki # きる = Wear # む = mu # よむ = Read Lesson 2 # け = ke # おさけ = Alcohol # の = no # のむ = Drink # や = ya # やさい = Vegetables Lesson 3 # す = su # すき = Likes # すし = Sushi # て = te # り = ri # てりやき = Teriyaki Lesson 4 # きたない = Dirty # あまい = Sweet # ほしい = Want Lesson 5 # こんにちは = Hello # さようなら = Goodbye # わたし = I Hiragana 3 Lesson 1 #とり = Bird #ねこ = Cat #いぬ = Dog Lesson 2 # みみ = Ear # せなか = Back # め = Eye Lesson 3 # ふゆ = Winter # なつ = Summer Lesson 4 # はれ = Sunny # くもり = Cloudy # ひる = Daytime Lesson 5 # いえ = House # へや = Room # そと = Outside Hiragana 4 Lesson 1 #ぎんこう = Bank #まんが = Manga Lesson 2 # かぜ = Wind # ちず = Map # えもじ = Emoji Lesson 3 # くだもの = Fruit # でんわ = Telephone Lesson 4 # び = bi # かばん = Bag # べんとう = Bento Lesson 5 # えんぴつ = Pencil # てんぷら = Tempura Lesson 6 # ちゃ = cha # おちゃ = Green tea # きゅ = kyu # きゅう = Nine # きょ = kyo # きょう = Today Lesson 7 # なっとう = Fermented soybeans # がっこう = School # ひらがな = Hiragana # きっぷ = Ticket Greetings Lesson 1 #先生 = Teacher #こんにちは！ = Hello! #ありがとう = Thanks #先生、ありがとうございます = Teacher, thank you #先生、おはようございます = Teacher, good morning #おはよう！ = Good morning! #ありがとうございます = Thank you #おはようございます = Good morning #先生、こんにちは = Teacher, hello Lesson 2 # 願い = ねがい # ごめん = Sorry # どうぞ = Here you are # ごめんなさい = I am sorry # すみません = Excuse me # あ、おはようございます = Ah, good morning # どうもありがとうございます = Thank you very much # よろしくお願いします = Nice to meet you # どうぞよろしくおねがいします = Nice to meet you # 先生、ごめんなさい = Teacher, I am sorry Lesson 3 # こんばんは = Good evening # さようなら = Goodbye # じゃあね = Bye # こんばんは、じゃあね = Good evening, bye # どういたしまして = You are welcome # ありがとう。どういたしまして = Thank you. You are welcome # こちらこそ = Likewise # じゃ、おやすみなさい = Well then, good night # では、おやすみなさい = Well then, good night # では、さようなら = Well then, farewell # よろしく。こちらこそ = Nice to meet you. Likewise Katakana 1 Lesson 1 #